


Bar Boy

by Rosemyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 years later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Cute Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Jean Kirstein, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Erections, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren and Levi are divorced, First Date, Flirting, Floch Forster - Freeform, Freeform, I killed Floch, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentions of Previous Marriages, Minor Character Death, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Post-Divorce, Praise Kink, Probably ooc, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Sasha is a hostess, Sasha makes an appearance, Scratching, Self Deprecating Humor, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Smoking, To Be Continued, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, Weed, after high school, ass eating, boys being dumb, butt stuff, dead mom trauma, is that a weed, jean's mother mention, mentions of marijuana, poorly explained death, poorly written assult, stoner story written by stoner, touch-starved eren yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemyriad/pseuds/Rosemyriad
Summary: It all started with the death of his childhood best friend. Jean still couldn’t believe it. He could hear the static ringing in his ears after his mother told him the news. It was the funeral that brought Jean home but an opportunity that made him stay at least that’s what he kept telling himself in the beginning.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a really long time, it took me two weeks to write and it's over ten thousand words, and I hope you enjoy it!! Please leave your critiques in the comments and don't be afraid to suggest any tags you feel I left out! The name of the story is also the name of the first chapter which is technically split int three parts: Reunion, Morning After, and Interlude.

#  Part 1 - Reunion 

It was a funeral that brought Jean home but an opportunity that made him stay at least that’s what he kept telling himself in the beginning. It all started with the death of his childhood best friend, Floch Forster. He still couldn’t believe it. He could hear the static ringing in his ears after his mother told him the news. Floch was dead, killed in combat. He joined the military fresh outta high school. He would periodically drop in on his hometown to check on his mother. There was no body, meaning there was no casket at this so-called funeral. It was a small gathering and the service was nice but nothing could take away the feeling of emptiness in his chest. Guess that’s how Jean found himself at the old bar by the docks his mother used to work at, drowning himself in his sorrows.

When he first walked into the bar Jean ignored the hairs standing up on the back of his neck as he hung up his coat. He continued to make his way past the scattered tables and booth seats near the window and sit on a barstool at the actual bar area. His coat proceeded to sit on the rack for hours. Jean was so busy drinking that he didn’t notice that the shift change or that the waitresses were different all except one. The only male server on staff besides the bartender. Although Jean didn’t think he looked all that different from his coworkers. He looked like another flat chested waitress with a fatass to Jean under the current situation Jean took another swig of his beer as the male-waitress made his rounds. He had short dark brown hair that was growing out into a long pixie cut and flawless tan skin that complimented his figure. He was wearing a red logoless raglan t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a matching red flannel tied around his waist over his black denim shorts with a chain on the belt loop, concealed by an apron over his civilian clothes. 

Yet despite all the running around the attractive waiter, Jean couldn’t catch a good glimpse of his face or his name tag for that matter. Suddenly, a loud smack bounced against the walls of the dive bar causing the aforementioned waiter to stumble forward onto his knees and drop his empty tray. To Jean’s surprise, the bartender dramatically hopped over the countertop like he was in an action movie to stop the transgression from escalating any further. 

“Oi! Hands off! This is an establishment!” He screamed, lifting the grown man out of his booth, over his head, and out the door, his low-life friends following behind him. 

After dealing with the garbage the bartender turned back to the waiter who had just picked himself back up off the floor and was dusting his knees off.

“Eren!” Jean's expression widened at the sound of hearing the name, “are you alright??” he continued to ask. 

“I’m fine, Levi,” Eren replied, “a customer just got a little handsy is all after I gave them their bill …,” he continued drifting off towards the end.

“I figured that much,” Levi sighed, “honestly Eren I know it’s summer but you need to start dressing more conservatively you’re like walking eye candy to the drunk bastards who can’t help themselves,” he scolded as the pair walked back to the bar.

Eren took a seat next to Jean playfully kicking his legs, spinning to and fro in the spinny barstool. 

Levi reached over softly grasping at a lock of Eren’s hair pulling his head in his direction, “And what’s with this hair, are you trying to get nabbed? You should really get it cut,” Levi complained.

Eren pulled away from the lock of his hair slipping through Levi’s fingertips,” I think it’s cute that you worry about me,” Eren admitted, “and I appreciate the sentiment …,” he paused, “but I can take care of myself,”

“I know …,” Levi said while wiping down a drinking glass, “It’s just I feel bad leaving you here alone to close tonight by yourself with assholes like the one you’re sitting next to skulking around,”

Jean’s head quickly shot up upon hearing the comment, “Hey! I can still hear you guys! I’m drunk, not deaf!” he hiccupped.

Both Eren and Levi jerked their heads in his direction. It was only then that Jean was able to examine the details of Eren’s face. His blueish-greenish eyes were the same as ever: They were so beautiful they reminded Jean of a marshy bog. The furrow in between his brow had vanished and his expression seemed to have softened over time. Little dark spots were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, he must’ve been spending a lot of time outside recently. Then there was his make-up not that he needed it he was already drop-dead gorgeous. The wings of his eyeliner were so sharp it could probably kill a man and the shine of his golden eyeshadow glimmered underneath the dim lighting of the dive bar. For lack of better words, he was breathing taking.

Eren’s face lit up,” Jean!” he said enthusiastically, “It’s been way too long man, it’s so good to see you!”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “You know this drunkard?” he questioned, pointing at jean. 

“Hey!” Jean whined, stretching the short word out longer.

Eren chuckled, “Jean and I go way back. We used to go to school together isn’t that right Jean?” he asked with a wink and a smile. 

Jean blushed drunkenly.

“Huh well from the looks of it you’ve had enough,” Levi observed, “Eren after this drink I want you to- Eugh,” he scowled as Eren continued to switch out Jean’s small, empty glass with a full pitcher of ale. Levi rubbed his temples, “Pour yourself a glass too I guess. Oh and while you’re at it make yourself useful and grab a dixie cup from underneath the counter and make me one for the road!” he demanded. 

“Aye, aye sir!” Eren said sarcastically getting the dixie cup and making the rum and coke and handing it to Levi.

He took a sip of it releasing satisfied awe from his mouth, “Fine work, as always,” he said looking down, “with Jean boy here keeping you company I don’t feel as bad about leaving you here,” he turned to Jean grimacing at him, “if anything happens to Eren while I’m gone, it’s on your head. Do I make myself clear?”

Jean gulped nervously, “Crystal,” he replied. 

Levi let out an exhausted breath, “Alrighty then, call me if anything goes wrong, Eren.”

Eren nodded and with that Levi left the two of them alone in the noisy dive bar.

Jean looked up at the clock above him. It was only eight o’clock. He didn’t even notice that the funeral ended so early he had been there since six. 

“Don’t take Levi seriously,” Eren said, “he’s just messing around he doesn’t mean it, I can take care of himself.” 

Jean looked at the pitcher of ale he was tightly grasping in his right hand. He took a swig of the glass before responding, “Yeah.”

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Eren noted, “today was Flochh’s funeral, right??”

Jean nodded.

“I’m sorry I remember how close the two of you were,” Eren said.

“I wanted to take the day off to go to the service,” Eren said sadly, pouring himself a drink.

“Oh yeah why didn’t you go? Heard I was coming and decided to work all day?” Jean half-joked.

Eren had a somber expression on his face, “I’ve been tight on cash lately.”

“Oh, I see,” Jean said, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment, “I’m sorry That was the alcohol talking I-.”

Eren quickly snapped back to his seemingly cheerful disposition, “It’s okay, “I’m sorry for oversharing. It’s been a rough couple of years but coming here every day makes it worth it,” he said reassuring Jean.

Jean took another sip of his drink, “You look really good,” he said blushing.

Eren lightly blushed, flattered by the comment, “You’re joking!” he said twirling his hair. 

"No really I mean it I never would’ve guessed you weren’t well off!” Jean said stupidly. It was obvious he was drunk.

Eren smiled, well you don’t look too bad yourself,” Eren said playing with Jean’s tie from across the counter. 

Jean gave Eren one of his charming boyish smiles reaching over to touch Eren’s hair, it was as soft as it felt as soft as it looked, “I like your hair like this it suits you.” 

Eren wrapped the tie around his hand pulling Jean closer till their faces were inches apart before letting go and pushing him away.

“What was that?” Jean asked knowing damn well what it was. 

Eren finished off his drink in one swig, his face flushed pink from embarrassment. He set his now empty glass on the table dramatically, turning back to face Jean. 

“I got a little carried away there,” Eren said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“You didn’t have to stop,” Jean said with a smirk.

“Don’t say that, you’re drunk,” Eren said, reminding himself to turn around to face the sink.

“Awe, Eren please don’t be like that I was only teasing besides I’d be lucky if someone as beautiful as you threw me a bone …,” Jean said resting his head on the counter drifting off. 

The blood rushed to Eren’s cheeks zipping back around to find that he had fallen asleep.

Jean didn't wake up until three hours later. When he finally managed to open his eyes the first thing Jean did was glance up at the clock above him. It was a quarter to one. He reached to touch his face with that kind of disillusionment one experiences when waking up drunk. In the middle of his hazy buzz from the leftover alcohol in his system, it was only then that he noticed all the people. Jean wondered if they had always been there or if he was just now realizing his surroundings? Jean shot up immediately and grabbed at his back pocket only to realize that it wasn't there anymore. His cell phone wasn't there. Where was it? Did he drop it? Did he lose it? Like Marco? Jean's eyes began to swell up with tears. Why here, why now? He tried to look up but he couldn't, his head was too busy being firmly placed in his hands. Suddenly there was a soft low toned voice calmy soothing him with shooshes and engulfing him in a hug. 

"Jean," he immediately recognizes Eren's voice as he puts a hand underneath Jean's chin lifting him to face him, "hey there you are!" Eren said with a smile that calmed Jean down right away.

Jean wrapped his arms around Eren's torso pulling him into his embrace, their faces only inches away once again.

"Heyyy …," Jean said, leaning forward, his hand working its way up Eren's shirt earning a small shiver from the brunette.

Eren pushed him away, his hands planted on Jean's chest, "Jean, no, kissing me won't make you feel better," he said quietly.

Eren squirmed in Jean's lap causing him to gasp. Eren's eyes widened at the sudden noise and looked down. Jean quickly grabbed the glass of water waiting for him when he woke up and chugged the whole down, pushing Eren off of him.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Jean declared.

Weird, Eren thought and after all that trouble he went through to hold Eren in the first place. Eren blushed thinking about what he felt below him that caused Jean to get up so suddenly in the first place. Eren hugged his tray close to his chest shaking his head in protest. There's no way, Eren thought, there's no way Jean Kirstein could get a hard-on from him. Jean always hated Eren in highschool. Eren bit his lip in contemplation before deciding to head to the bathroom to check on Jean. 

Jean sat in the bathroom stall stroking his cock to the thought of Eren wriggling in his lap. The way his hips brushed against Jean's groin had caused the blood to rush to the dirty blond’s pelvis and get an immediate boner. Not to mention the outfit change! Within three hours Eren somehow managed to get cuter! Jean's face got hotter and his pace increased as he thought of Eren walking around in those tight, red short-shorts with the words 'Yeager Bomb' printed on the back of them. He continued to pant as ribbits of white cumshot into the toilet until he heard the bathroom door open.

"Jean?"

Oh no, Eren.

Jean stood up instantaneously and started taking a nervous piss from being walked in on in the act, "Yeah?" he asked, trying so hard not to sound annoying or turned on. 

"Okay … I just wanted to check on you," Eren said, crossing his arms sounding slightly vexed "you ran off quickly is all, I found it rather rude."

Jean closed his eyes till the urine trail stopped. 

He wiped his hands with toilet paper before flushing. He walked out of the stall to see Eren still wearing those bright red short-shorts. He sat on the sink counter oh so perkily, compulsively switching which thigh he crossed as if he were trying to seduce Jean more than he already had. Jean struggled not to make eye contact with the boy in front of him while nervously adjusting his belt. He walked over to the sink as Eren leaned over shifting all of his weight onto the palms of his hands. 

"I hope you're not mad … but I took your phone," Eren said clenching his teeth and breathing in sharply as Jean turned on the faucet. 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Jean said, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

Eren smiled at the feeling of nostalgia from hearing the annoyance in Jean's voice, "You're mother called," Jean froze. 

"I had a hard time lying to her though," he paused, "I also had a problem with not telling her that her son had passed out at the bar," Eren finished sternly gritting his teeth, “if my mom were alive I'd …," Eren started to trail off leaning back against the mirror, "ah nevermind."

Jean turned the water off flicking his hands a few times before grabbing some paper toweling.

"You were wrong back there," Eren looked up at him, "I wasn't kissing you to make myself feel better, I was trying to kiss you because I want you!" Jean said, his voice faltering into a whisper as he leaned over cupping both of Eren's wrists at his sides and resting his forehead on Eren's shoulder.

"W-what?" Eren shuddered in delight. 

"I want you!" Jean breathed against Eren's neck as he whispered into his ear, "you're so damn irresistible I just want to eat you up and devour you right now," his grip tightened around Eren's wrist causing a small groan to escape his mouth, "I'll kill anyone who touches you again," Jean growled, "you're so much better than this job, I know you are. You deserve to be spoiled," he continued to moan but he was getting frustrated though, "dammit! Why aren't you saying anything!"

Eren's eyes were planted on the ground and his mouth was gaping, confusing the hell out of Jean. He looked down and saw what Eren was looking at. The enormous tent that had formed in his pants. Jean's erection had come back bigger than the last time.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Look at me I'm no better than the drunk men who hit on you!" Jean exclaimed.

“Hey look at me, don't compare yourself to them,” Eren said, holding Jean’s hands, “you managed to get out of here, I’ve always been jealous of that.”

Jean took Eren’s hand in his own, “I’m surprised you don’t have anybody spoiling you down here,” Jean smirked, “what about that Levi guy? Should I be jealous?” he asked. 

“Don’t get too cocky now, that’s my boss slash ex-husband you’re talking about,” Eren scolded, donking Jean on the head.

“I’m sorry,” Jean said mid-kiss on Eren’s forearm.

“It’s okay things don’t work out the way we want them to sometimes. He still takes care of me naturally, he just has a problem with boundaries,” Eren explained, “I’m an adult dammit and I can take care of myself!”.

“Ah,” Jean said, his trail of kisses stopping at Eren’s shoulder again, ”would you ever get married again?” he asked curiously.

“Not likely. Been there, done that getting married wasn’t any better the second time especially when it was a shitty elopement with a shitty rebound whose shitty marriage also tanked at the same time as mine,” Eren said nihilistically, “besides I don’t have anybody in my life that I can imagine sharing my life with currently.”

“Think anything might change that in the near future?” Jean asked inquisitively. 

“I don’t know maybe this stray horse I’m taking home with me tonight,” Eren jokes, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck. 

“Oh really you’re bringing that nickname back,” Jean asked.

“Shut up and kiss me!” Eren demanded pulling Jean in for a kiss, their lips colliding. 

Jean couldn't hold himself back anymore, he lost all control of himself. He let pure desire take over as ecstasy rushed over him. He smashed his lips against Eren’s. It was a clashing of teeth and a battle of the tongues that Eren was losing. His eyebrows furrowed he struggled to contain his moans failing to keep them from escaping his quivering lips, driving Jean crazy. Jean pulled Eren’s legs towards him and pressed his groin against Eren’s causing his back to arch. Eren gasped, breaking the passionate kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lips sticking his tongue out as he pulled away. Gutty, loud moans proceeded to come from Eren’s mouth. Jean went ballistic at the spasming brunette beneath him. His hands quickly darted for his belt, unbuttoning his pants as fast as he could semi-freeing Jean’s throbbing erection.

“Wait, wait stop!” Eren screamed to which Jean followed suit. 

He stopped fiddling with his pants and looked at Eren to hear what he had to say, the outline of his dick sticking out through the thin veil of cotton underwear. Eren bit his lip thinking about gnawing on that massive horse cock but pulled himself away from that thought.

“Not here, not now,” Eren said softly one arm slung around Jean’s shoulder the other in his lap stroking his member through his boxer brief shorts, “I can suck you off now and you can do me when we get back to my place.”

Eren kissed Jean’s cheek tenderly.

Jean cleared his throat, his head throbbing but he didn’t care, “Wait don’t you have a job to get back to?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eren breathed in between kissing jean’s neck, “I was supposed to take my break an hour ago, and besides, “Eren said nibbling on Jean’s sweet spot, “ I’d rather savor this, you aren’t the only one who’s famished …When it comes to touch I’m starving!” Eren said unbuttoning Jean’s dress shirt, repositioning himself so that he could continue to plant kisses on Jean’s chest, and pepper his abdomen with little love bites as he got closer to his crotch.

Eren gladly collapsed onto his knees in front of Jean. Jean gasped at the sudden draft of air as Eren grabbed the hem of his briefs and yanked them down unsheathing his magnum dong that slapped Eren in the cheek. The sudden impact on Eren’s face caused Jean to spiral out of control again before Eren could ogle at the sheer size of his penis. He grabbed a handful of his hair pushing his dick into the wet cavern of Eren’s mouth. He didn’t stop shoving until the tip of his cock was touching the back of Eren’s throat and he was balls deep in Eren’s mouth. Eren clutched onto Jean’s pants. The hand on the back of his head relaxed as he started bobbing his head back and forth. Jean couldn’t help but let everything out.

“Eren … Oh Eren! You’re so good! You’re such a good boy!” he slurred running his fingers through Eren’s hair as he buckled.

His back arched and his grip tightened on Eren’s hair, “Eren! Oh, God! I’m so close- Ah!” he moaned his busting his nut down Eren’s throat.

Tears pricked the corner of Eren’s eyes as he swallowed Jean’s load confidently. He continued to suck Jean’s dick like he was slurping on the straw of a milkshake until he got to the head. Jean looked down at the pretty boy with ocean eyes whose tongue was still swirling around the head of Jean’s penis. Eren licked the slit of the tip before pulling up Jeans dress pants. He fixed Jean’s belt for him and patted his crotch. He stood up, wiping the cum and saliva exchanging places with Jean. Eren sat on the sink pulling out a funny-looking cigarette. Upon further inspection, Jean realized that it was a joint wrapped in colorful paper.

“You mind if I smoke? Levi doesn’t care he used to pull out his flask afterward and take a swing when he was- uh finished,” Eren said awkwardly, sparking up the joint, “he used to be the one doting on me in here,” he said taking a puff, “we became very ritualistic people back then,” he stated as he continued to hit the spliff, “if you ask Levi he’d describe them like the good ole days. He bought this place for me, you know. This bar we’re standing in is my engagement ring.”

“Wow, I can’t believe anyone actually bought this dump!” Jean laughed.

“I know right!” Eren said with a devious smirk that betrayed everything this place even stood for instinctively handing the joint to Jean, “I’m sorry I’ve been talking so much I forgot to ask if you wanna hit this, don’t worry you don’t have to. This isn’t high school I’m not going to peer-pressure you,” Eren jokes.

“Sure why not,” Jean said, taking the joint from Eren’s fingertips and inhaling sharply like he was taking a long drag from a cigarette. 

The taste of strawberry and kiwis lingered in his mouth after exhaling and handing the joint back to Eren.

“Woah since when did straight-laced Jean Kirstein start smoking the devil’s lettuce?!?” Eren teased coughing a bit. 

“Since I stopped caring so much about sports nobody gave a shit back then except and I ended up missing all of the parties,” Jean said sadly. 

“It’s okay you didn’t miss much I’d say you did yourself a favor,” Eren said ashing the join in the sink, “You ended up getting out of here,” he said before inhaling sharply before cupping Jean’s cheeks pressing their foreheads together and puffing a cloud of smoke in his face.

Jean coughed loudly swiping at the smoke, “What was that?” he asked.

Eren took another hit, “Shot-gunning. Now there’s something I haven’t done since high school,” he smiled.

“It was nice,” Jean said, “but you aren’t missing anything in the city. Everybody thinks that their shit doesn’t stink, and it fucking sucks!”.

“Oh yeah must suck for you cause you’re the genuine article,” Eren teased.

“No, everybody just thinks that they’re better than everyone else and act like complacent sheep,” Jean said, “you’d see through them a mile away though,”.

“Is that so?” Eren asked. 

“Yeah, you keep it real. I’m actually starting to like it here. I kinda wanna stay,” Jean whispered.

“Woah hold your horses lets at least haul ass back to my apartment!” Eren looked at the watch on his wrist putting the joint out and rinsing the sink, “It’s closing time anyways,” he said, hopping off the sink. 

Jean stepped back as he watched Eren shoved the roach into his pocket and over to the door. It creaked open slowly revealing the surprising lack of people in the bar. Eren grabbed a sign off of the outside handle that read ‘occupied’ and put it back on the inside knob. 

“How classy,” Jean snickered, “I’m guessing this happens often?” he asked slyly.

“Tch, oh yeah is that’s why we have an employee locker room and a bathroom you just happened to pick the shittier of the two!” Eren teased. 

“Are you saying I have shitty taste?” Jean asked.

“You? Never,” Eren said tossing his hand like a cat.

Jean followed Eren out to the sitting area where he was clearing the leftover glasses and trays from the tables. Jean took a seat at his usual stool as Eren wiped down the flat surface of the countertop.

“So where is my phone anyway?” Jean asked.

Eren stopped cleaning for a moment turning towards the tabletop with bottles of alcoholic beverages. The glasses rattled as he reached behind them towards the outlets unplugging Jean’s phone from the wall handing it to Jean leaning against the counter. 

“How’d you even get a hold of my phone in the first place?” Jan asked, “it was in my back pocket,” he smirked, “what were you doing back there? Eager to get near my butt eh??”.

Eren’s face flushed a light shade of pink, “Don’t pretend like you don’t wanna do butt stuff with me, Kirstein! My tray just happened to fall and I had to crawl under you to get it, I just happened to notice that your phone was going off!”.

“Likely story, Yeager!” Jean said snarkily.

  
  


“Whatever, it's the truth!” Eren exclaimed.

“True, I do want to diddle all of your holes!” Jean said amorously, playfully raising his eyebrows and childishly jamming multiple fingers in the ok gesture he was making with his other hand.

Eren blushed profusely, all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Jean asked cheekily. 

Eren hesitantly bit his lip mulling it over, he made up his mind. He leaped over the counter, his arms flinging his arms around Jean's neck. Jean helped the brunette lifting him and drawing him closer. 

"Where are your car keys?" Eren whispered sending chills down Jean's spine.

"In my coat pocket, why?" Jean asked obliviously.

Eren gave Jean a big smile pressing their lips together once more. Jean relished the moment as Eren grazed the shaved part of his scalp. 

"Let's get out of here," Eren said, pulling his lips away with a humpf giving Jean one final smooch, "help me down, please?" Eren asked.

Jean hoisted him over the counter swerving on the bar stool. Eren helped Jean over to the coat rack. He picked the car keys from his pockets before handing the coat over to Jean.

Jean looked at him strangely, "Do you have a coat?" He asked.

"Nah I left it I wanna get out of here," Eren giggled.

"Well then you should wear my coat since you're driving,” Jean stated frankly.

“Duh, of course, I am silly!” Eren said in a chipper tone in his voice. 

Jean held out the coat for him as he put his arms in the sleeves of the coat. Eren took Jean by the hand walking out the door, locking it behind before pulling Jean towards his Honda civic. Jean adored the car ride to Eren’s place. Jean sat patiently in the passenger’s seat with Eren in the driver’s seat wearing his coat and buckling his seat belt for him. Eren adjusted the rearview window along with the seat itself. Jean was too drunk to notice Jean was too drunk to notice. His eyes were too busy fixated on Eren’s legs squishing his right thigh the entire car ride.

When they reached their destination Eren led Jean through his decently sized studio apartment. The living room had ample space. The sitting area and the dining room collided with the dining area. There was a little table with two chairs tucked underneath it, a flat-screen in the living room above the entertainment center with a coffee table and a couple of small recliners and a loveseat. Jean noticed the distinct lack of carpeting as he kicked his shoes off. Jean impatiently took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor leaning down to kiss Eren. Eren returned the kiss as he continued to lead him through the kitchen, living room, and towards the bedroom. There was no door making it easy for Jean to scoop Eren up and toss him on the bed amongst the pillows. Jean kicked off the remainder of his clothes and crawled on top of him. Eren naturally straddled Jean’s waist as he dived in between his legs as if they’ve done this a million times before. Een hastily went to take off his shirt. Jean stopped him grabbing both of his hands by the wrists pinning them above his head with one hand and the other going for Eren’s crotch.

“Woah hold your horses, whirlwind,” he said a cocky expression on his face, “you’re moving fast for someone so touch starved!”.

“I can’t help it!” Eren scowled writhing under Jean and releasing an involuntary moan from his lips telling Jean more than words ever could. 

“It’s not fair, I’ve cum three times already!” Jean replied, “wasn’t I the one who said I was gonna gorge myself on you tonight my best friend just died!”

“This is horrible pillow talk!” Eren snorted. 

“Shut up! All you’ve done all night is talk about yourself and smoked pot!” Jean retorted freeing Eren’s hands from his grasp but not his dick.

“You really like touching me, don’t you?” Eren asked smiling coquettishly. 

Jean’s eyes examined Eren’s outfit again before meeting his gaze again, “You are very provocative,” Jean complimented feeling up Eren’s thigh. 

“I always thought you were homophobic,” Eren said as plain as day.

“Why’d you think that?” Jean perked an eyebrow up.

“I didn’t like you!” Eren smiled coyishly. 

“Why?” Jean pleaded.

“Because you wouldn’t do me!” Eren pouted, “it was petty in hindsight!” 

Jean lifted Eren’s legs, pulling his red shorts down, revealing the black lacy panties Eren was wearing. 

“Eren … what are you wearing?” Jean said pausing what he was doing infatuated with the undergarments.

Eren’s entire face turned red, maintaining eye contact with Jean as he said, “You know what they are.”

Jean leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I know but I wanna hear you say it,” Jean smirked devilishly.

“I’m wearing women’s underwear,” Eren breathed out.

Jean let out a gutty groan from his throat, “They're really cute."

He proceeded to undress the boy lifting his shirt over his head. Jean felt Eren shudder at the touch of his lips pressed against Eren’s neck. Eren twitched uncontrollably as Jean sunk his teeth into his skin mercilessly ambushing Eren with love bites working his way down Eren’s stomach leaving a path of hickies and bruises in his wake. Eren’s back arched as Jean traced his way down Eren’s abdomen. Jean’s hand brushed against Eren’s belly before working his hand under Eren’s ass groping his ass cheeks. He tugged loosely at the lacy hem of the underwear exposing the dip of Eren’s hips. Jean pulled the panties down at a slower rate than the shorts. Eren waited in anticipation, he squirmed under Jean who swiftly yanked the panties down past his knees all the way down to his ankles. He gave Eren’s dick a couple of good pumps, before taking his dick into his mouth and shlorping on Eren like he was a fudgesicle. Eren threw his head back in pleasure squishing Jean’s cheeks with his thighs. Eren kept him trapped like that until he released. Before Eren could catch his breath Jean shifted them so that Eren was sitting on top of Jean’s face.

Eren’s cheeks flushed “Can you breathe under there??” he asked.

Jean gave him a thumbs up gesturing to the bulge in his shorts, “Oh!” Eren said capriciously.

He bent over clutching Jean’s erection in one hand his other was coiled into a ball. Eren shuddered as Jean teased him, lubricating the edges of his hole. Jean prodded Eren’s arse with his tongue. Eren’s body convulsed as Jean stretched his once tight, relaxed muscle wider. The puddle of drool in Jean’s lap made it easier for Eren to jerk him off. Jean removed his hand leaving a gaping hole throbbing for more. He spun Eren around his hands firmly placed on Eren’s hips as he slid his dick along the crack of his ass crack teasing Eren’s hole. Jean wished he could take a picture right now. Eren was biting his lower lip trying hard not to look as he took Jean in his hips buckled against Jean. Eren whimpered to the rhythm of his ass pounding into Jean's thighs as he pushed himself further into Eren with each thump. Jean watched in amusement as Eren bounced up and down on his cock with ease realizing that they were in sync with each other’s movements. Jean flipped Eren over onto his back and pushed himself further into Eren.

“How long can you keep this up?” Eren panted.

Jean smirked ingeniously, “A while,” he heaved back.

“Ah, Ah Jean!” Eren said gripping tightly, digging his nails into Jean’s shoulders.

“What?” Jean huffed in between thrusts.

“I’m-I’m almost there!” he stuttered.

Eren scratched Jean’s back as they came in unison. Jean pulled out laying next to Eren both of them huffing and puffing trying to catch their breaths. Jean was the first to get up to go to the bathroom. Eren needed a moment. Deep into his piss, Eren appeared next to Jean at the sink wearing the black pair of unmentionables from earlier that drove Jean nuts. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from them. Eren noticed him as he was brushing his teeth.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” he spat in the sink putting the toothbrush back in his mouth.

“I just might,” Jean said, pulling up his shorts. 

Eren reached into the cabinet above the sink. He pulled out a presumably unused toothbrush handing it to Jean. 

“Here,” he said, “it’s Levi he rarely ever uses it. He brushes his teeth with a bottle of Jack,”.

Jean took the toothbrush applying the toothpaste. He was too shit-faced to care about dental hygiene right now. After Eren was done brushing his teeth and a couple of spit takes. He followed Eren back to the boudoir. Eren got the blankets out of a small closet to the right, setting them on the small bench at the foot of the bed, and continued to take the cum covered sheets off. Jean crawled into bed pulling Eren in with him.

“You clean too much,” Jean said.

“I know,” Eren replied.

Silence filled the room as Eren snuggled up next to Jean speechlessly wrapping his arms lovingly around Jean as he fell asleep.

#  Part 2 - Morning-after

Eren woke up with the taste of morning breath in his mouth and the smell of bacon and hashbrowns filling his nostrils. Eren turned to look at him pushing the blankets off of his chest, his eyes meeting Jean’s gaze as he set Eren’s plate on the nightstand. Before Jean could even get a word in, Eren pulled him into his warm embrace giving him a good morning kiss.

Eren pulled away, taking a bite of a piece of pork, “ Mornin’,” he said.

“Good morning,” Jean said bashfully, “ how’d you sleep?”.

“Mmm,” Eren cooed, “I said well, but you didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

“I felt like it.”

Eren sat up and stretched, “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” he asked.

“I saw your work schedule on the fridge, I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked so calm,” Jean said. 

“Hmm is that so, I take it you remember last night?” Eren asked softly. 

“Of course I do, it's hard to forget something like that … I didn’t know sex could be that good,” Jean mumbled.

Eren looked up at the corner of the ceiling, “That was the best sex I’ve had in a while,” Eren admitted. 

Jean blushed, like, actually blushed. Not a drunken flushed face, a sincere face smack full of blush, “Sooo, I was thinking … .”

“What were you thinking?” Eren asked, grabbing his plate.

“What if we went on a date, today’s my last day off and I wanna spend it with you,” Jean told him.

“Awe how sappy!” Eren said in between bites, voraciously scuffing down his food forgetting to inhale. 

“Jesus, Eren don’t forget to breathe!” Jean teased. 

“It's okay, I know how to swallow~,” Eren winked, causing Jean to stutter weakly in response.

Eren set his plate down leaning in towards Jean. Jean bit his lip, his face a fierce crimson trying and failing to resist the urge to pin Eren to the bed tracing his fingers along Eren’s side causing the boy to shudder under him.

Jean hovered over Eren, “ It’s so hot when you’re on top,”.

The heat rushed to Eren’s ears shifting on top of Jean doing what he was told to obediently. Eren rested on his knees as he pulled Jean’s briefs down pumping his cock a couple of times before inserting it in himself. And Jean thought he was needy! 

“You like having my cock inside you don’t you Eren?” Jean asked confidently. 

The way the brunette fucked himself on Jean’s cock was exhilarating. Being inside Eren felt sensational as he ground his tight little ass in a circular motion. 

“You’re taking this so well!” Jean grunted, “holy shit!”, he gripped Eren’s waist tightly, clamping down leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises on Eren’s hips.

The pair continued to collude, conspiring like a couple of horny rabbits. They were so engulfed in each other to notice that someone was knocking on the door. The person on the other side of the door was persistent and continued knocking. After six minutes of knocking they were finally fed up and took the key out of their pocket. Eren tactfully heard the lock click loudly before the door swung open.

“Oh crap!” Eren said silently, slapping a hand over Jean’s mouth telling him to ‘shh’, pressing his hands against Jean’s chest picking up the pace.

The front door swung open, but Eren could hardly care less. Jean licked the palms of Eren’s hand all panicky. 

Eren shot an annoyed look right back at him, “What?” he spat out, “it really turns me on when he almost walks in on me being dirty! Come on I know you’re into it too!”.

He was right, Jean did think this was hot, “You’re such a brat!” he whisper-yelled.

“Eren, are you here” Levi called out, “someone left the stove on, are you decent?” he asked. 

“No!” Eren screamed, “I’m being bad! Very, very bad!!!”.

“Well, I uh just came to drop off some bills, look at em for me when you get a chance, enjoy the rest of your day off!”. 

And just like that, the door slammed ferociously, shaking the apartment complex.

Eren had to pry his hand from Jean’s mouth a clear bite mark around his pinkie and pointer fingers.

“You’re a bad boy huh?” Jean asked in between bounces.

Red spread across Eren’s checks, he jiggled each time he clapped against Jean’s thighs.

“Do you like being bad, Eren?” he asked.

Eren dragged his nails down Jean’s chest clawing down Jean’s pectorals and along his abs as if they were a scratching post. 

“Answer me Eren,” Jean purred, “do you love having my cock shoved up your ass?”.

“Oh, God!! Yes, yes I do!” Eren choked taking Jean in all the way as he filled Eren like a cream donut, his face red as cum shot from his dick. 

Eren fell into Jean's chest as his dick flopped out of Eren’s body. Eren’s body shook as the white fluid-like substance leaked from his ass. 

Are you okay?” Jean asked concern in his voice as he held Eren in his arms.

“Eren looked up at him, “I’m alright I just feel a little sticky …,” he said his face heating up. 

“I probably didn’t help much with that, sorry, Jean chuckled. 

Eren’s arm slithered around Jean’s neck, “I had fun,” he whispered. 

“How about a shower?” Jean asked, kissing Eren’s forehead, “and afterward we could get some late brunch?”. 

“You do owe me a huge tip for last night …,” Eren mumbled.

“You mean my penis wasn’t enough?” Jean asked sarcastically.

“Shut up! And carry me to the bathroom! My legs feel like jelly!” Eren demand. 

“Jesus, you are a brat!” Jean exclaimed standing up Eren’s feet dangling a couple of inches off the ground.

‘You weren’t complaining when I was riding you in front of my ex-husband!” Eren retorted. 

Jean’s face flushed red, “You got me there,” he said walking into the conjoined bathroom, setting Eren down.

The showerhead turned on and water drizzled over the two men. Hot but too scalding, just how Eren liked it. The water was at the perfect temperature. and within seconds the bathroom was filled with mist. Eren let the warm water rush over his body. Jean stood behind him, his eyes following as droplets of water would run down along his back. A trail of blush speckled itself across Jean's face as Eren held himself sensually and water dripped off of his elbows. Jean had not mentally prepared himself for this at all. Eren peaked his head over his shoulders and noticed that Jean was looking at him.

He looked at the ground blushing, “Really Jean, again?” he whined dropping to his knees switching places with Jean in the shower, “This is the last time before lunch, okay?”.

“Eren, you don’t have to …,” Jean said reassuringly. 

“But Jean! I want to!” he moaned softly, grabbing ahold of Jean’s penis with one hand.

“You did say you know how to swallow earlier … and I don’t wanna get cum stuck in the drain ...,” Jean said grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair. 

“Attaboy! The least you could do is wash my hair for me while I’m down here,” Eren said gesturing towards the shampoo in the corner. 

Eren left a trail of kisses down Jean’s abs. He licked circles around the tip of the head slowly stroking Jean's member.

With a handful of shampoo, Jean brushed the brown locks of hair out of Eren’s face running his fingers through his soapy hair. Eren swirled his tongue around the length of Jean’s member as he rubbed circles in the back of Eren’s head moving the shampoo around. Jean looked down at him, a pair of bright blue eyes meeting his beam. They continued to stare each other down until one of them was done. Jean had finished shampoo and conditioning Eren’s hair. Eren was still suckling on Jean’s erection that had somewhat gone down but was still going strong. Eren plopped the cock out of his mouth breathing heavily. 

Jean put his hand underneath Eren’s chin lifting him, “Hey, Eren you know it’s okay if you don’t finish right?”.

Eren stood up sheepishly kicking the water in defeat.

“Hey, you know what else you can rub since you're so tense apparently,” Jean teased lightly pointing at his back.

“You want me to give you a back rub instead of a blow job? What's wrong with you?”

Jean was the first one out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower. The water cut off only seconds after and a hand appeared. Jean grabbed a second towel from off the toilet seat and handed it to Eren. Eren stepped out of the shower the towel pulled up to his chest grabbing his toothbrush.

“You brush your teeth before morning coffee?” Jean asked, grabbing the other toothbrush. 

“You drink coffee before brushing your teeth?”.

“I brush my teeth twice in the morning thank you very much!” Jean retorted.

Eren rolled his eyes.

Jean spit out the rest of his backwash and headed towards the bedroom. After finding a suitable pair of pants and surprising some boxers that fit just right he went to clean up breakfast. On his way to the kitchen, Eren’s empty plate in hand, Jean picked his shirt up from off of the ground and snagged his jacket from the arm of one of the recliners. He put the dirty dish in the sink and the leftover bits of fried potato into a smaller plastic container than in the fridge. 

Eren was taking forever; he was still in the bathroom!

“Don’t tell me you have a skin routine!” Jean eased going through Eren’s dresser.

Eren didn’t mind; he had already spotted the scandalous rapscallion attempting to dig through his underwear drawer and gave him a dirty look, “So what if I do!” he yelled back.

“Nothing of it, that just explains why your skin is always so radiant,” Jean said charmingly.

Eren smiled back going back to focus on what he was doing prior.

“Why do you have so many clothes?” Jean asked.

“Way to kill a mood,” Eren mumbled under his breath but it was an earnest question. There were oversized shirts and baggy sweatpants mixed in with cargo pants and a variety of different jeans. Crop tops and basketball shorts.

“An entire dresser of band tees???” Jean teased lightly.

“Hardy har har make fun of my wardrobe some more why don’tcha?” Eren retorted.

Jean looked over noticing that Eren’s closet was full of an assortment of sweaters, button-ups, and blouses. 

Finally, Eren emerged from the bathroom, his hair damp but not entirely dry. His face smelled like wild roses and his hands smelt vaguely of lavender.

“Aha! So you do moisturize!” Jain said flamboyantly.

“Get out!” Eren hissed, “unless you wanna dress me too!”.

Jean scurried out of the bedroom high ailing it back to the kitchen.

“That’s what I thought,” Eren mumbled inaudibly.

Jean wanted to be surprised; he gulped at the thought of what Eren would come out wearing. He was thinking about all the clothes Eren had to choose from. His brain kept backtracking to a particular pair of ripped skinny jeans he saw.

When Eren did appear from the bedroom Jean’s jaw dropped. Eren was wearing a pair of denim overall shorts that fringed at the ends on top of an eggshell white sweater, torn fishnets, studded high heeled platform boots, with a black shoulder bag slung around his shoulder. 

“You okay? Were the fishnets too much?” Eren asked.

Jean snapped out of his hypnotic state, “Uh no, you look nice.”

Eren crossed his legs shyly.

“You look like a queer no offense,” Jean said audaciously.

“It could’ve been worse,” Eren said under his breath.

“What was that?” Jean asked for clarification.

“I said ready to go!”

Jean beamed up, “Yeah just gotta put my shoes on.”

“Why didn’t you put them on when I was getting ready?” Eren asked, putting his hands sassily as his hips, widening his stance, his legs extended, and looking more self-assured than ever.

Jean could hear the annoyed tone in Eren’s voice but he couldn’t help but find him so attractive he tied his laces, “You ready?” he asked standing up.

“Nooo …,” Eren stretched out walking into his room. 

Jean let out an alleviated sigh, finally catching his breath until Eren came back out a sandy sunhat sat on his head and pastel pink and baby blue gold-rimmed heart-shaped sunglasses resting on his face. It’s fair to say Jean was stunned. Eren grabbed Jean by the hand pulling him in tow out of the apartment complex. He locked the door behind him.

“You driving?” Eren asked.

Jean patted the bulk in his pocket.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Eren barreled down the stairs while Jean lingered behind him.

“Slow down Eren, it’s not a race!” Jean called out.

“You know for someone with long legs you’re so slow!” Eren taunted.

“That’s it!”

Eren yelped. Jean bolted after him. Eren ran out of the building towards Jean’s Honda almost getting run over in the process. Jean waved apologetically at the pissed-off driver who flipped him off. What a dick.

“Hey watch where you’re going you suicidal maniac!” Jean yelled.

Eren was too busy jigging the car door handle, trying to force it open.

“Hey, hey settle down, whirlwind!” Jean said calmly, unlocking the door, “I’m not gonna getcha!”.

Eren snickered opening the passenger door. Jean sat in the ill-adjusted seat. He grumbled modifying the settings while Eren kicked his feet up on the dashboard.

“Hey! Were you raised in a barn!”

“Sorry!” Eren said putting his feet back on the ground rolling his eyes.

“Thank you!” Jean said buckling up and starting the car.

#  Part 3 - Interlude

The car ride was excruciatingly long and it didn’t help that Eren was being brattier than before. Jean almost thought about turning around entirely if it weren't for the fact Eren was fucking adorable when he was being a pain in the ass! Eren wouldn’t let up; he kept fidgeting with his window. Up, up, down, up, down, down, up, down, and back up again. 

“Are we there yet?” Eren whined childishly

“We’ll get there when we get there!”

“Yeah, well can I at least turn on the radio we’ve been driving for ten minutes and you haven’t told me where we’re going yet!” Eren rebuked. 

Like hell Jean was going to let Eren fiddle with his radio he could barely keep him from rummaging through the glove box. Jean knew he was going to have to talk Eren’s ear off to keep that from happening.

“If I tell you it would ruin the surprise,” Jean replied. 

“Surprise? What surprise we’re going out to get lunch!” Eren said in a sour tone. 

“It’s called brunch and you’re going to love it!”

“Brunch it’s one in the afternoon, why don’t you call it what it is!” Eren snickered.

Jean growled under his breath irritated at how annoying Eren was being his afternoon. Jean eased his foot on the brake as he approached the next light. Eren groaned in frustration. The car had just come to a stop and it felt like they’d been sitting there for hours. The engine sputtered in the background as Eren looked over at Jean who’s eyes were firmly planted on the road as they should be. Eren pursed his lip, he felt Jean squeeze his leg. He was doing it out of pure boredom and unbothered the wait, not even gauging Eren’s reactions as he rubbed circles in his inner thigh. Eren leaned against the window biting his right knuckle trying to hold back soft moans. The light turned green and Jean’s hand automatically went back to the steering wheel leaving the boy’s crotch aching for more. Jean bat an eye at his awkward posture, smirking, Eren’s legs were spread wide open. Eren didn’t complain for the rest of the car ride.

Eren had to admit it was a pretty swanky place. It was no five-star establishment but it was certainly a step up from what Eren was used to. Parking was tight so Jean parked in the corner taking the keys out of the ignition. He sprung out of the passenger’s seat slamming the door behind him as he raced around the car. He opened Eren’s door for him offering him his arm. 

Eren smiled warmly, “What a gentleman.”

Jean grinned from ear to ear shutting the car door, “Of course. So what do you think??” he asked impetuously.

“Jean, we haven’t even sat down,” Eren pointed out.

“I know but how am I doing?” Jean asked.

Eren looked up at him but before he could say anything they had already approached the hostess who was asking them their seating preferences. Eren stared back at Eren before meeting the gaze of their hostess. Her name tag read Sasha Braus. She had pretty gold eyes and long brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached the base of her neck, her bangs slightly parted to the left. She looked at him intensely waiting for a response. It was a sunny afternoon. The sun was partly being clouded and there was a perfect amount of sunlight creating a cozy atmosphere. Jean thought of Eren and his sweater, and his sunglasses, and his silly little hat with a black ribbon tied around the base of it. Jean kept thinking about how well dressed he was and how Eren had intended to dress this way.

“We’ll take an outdoor table please!” Jean said delightfully.

Of course!” Sasha said courteously, leading them to their table. 

She led him to a table with the prettiest surroundings and the best view picking up on the first date undertones of the odd couple. Eren and Jean took their seats, their eyes briefly meeting before Sasha handed them their menus.

“Can I start you off with anything to drink?” she asked.

“I’ll take a mimosa, unwatered, please,” Eren said looking back at Jean.

“And you sir?” Sasha said looking up from her notepad.

Jean paused thinking for a moment indecisively, “An old fashioned.”

“Got it! I’ll get those to you in a jiffy take your time going through the menu we’re having a lot of brunch specials!” She said before walking away towards one of the many doors that led to the slightly populated in-door seating area, sitting outside was a good idea.

“Jean said the first stupid thing of the afternoon came out of Jean’s mouth, “Told ya it was brunch!”

Eren tilted his heart-shaped sunglasses dramatically.

“Don’t give me that!” Jean retorted. 

Eren relaxed kicking his leg sporadically underneath the table, “So an old fashioned in the morning?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bold coming from a basic bitch,” Jean said quietly, genuinely terrified of Eren’s response at his accidental blip.

Eren burst into laughter leaning on the table, “You got me there! I’d probably be down at the bar opening with a morning bourbon myself.”

Jean leaned in resting his chin on the palm of his hand, “Hey uh about the car-.”

Suddenly Sasha appeared with their drinks in hand and ready to be served, “Have you decided on any appetizers?” she asked inquisitively boundless curiously in her eyes at what they were about to order.

“Spinach and artichoke dips sound scrumptious to me. How about you?” Jean asked.

“Hmm, I’m really craving these little honey garlic smokies!” Eren said savory, “I’m starving! Can we get some bread and a side of fries we can split!”

Jean smiled, “Sure, love.”

Zeren’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink; they didn’t talk out what they were getting beforehand; they were both sort of lost in their own heads thinking. Jean was thinking about what he was going to order Eren’s mind was too preoccupied worrying about the bill. He didn’t know if they were going dutch or not. He was very nervous. 

“I’ll get back to you with those in a moment, “ Sasha smiled.

Eren lifted his champagne flute in the air to make a toast. Jean followed suit tinking their glasses together. 

“To?”

“Today drinking,” Eren said, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage, and setting it on the table, “you’re doing fine by the way.”

“Hm?” 

“The date it’s nice,” Eren clarified.

“Oh,” Jean blushed, putting his glass down.

“I’m having a really great time, so don’t stress out!” Eren said reassuringly in between sips, “I know I am!”

“Oh please, you’re beautiful, what do you have to worry about!”

“On the contrary, I haven’t been on a date in a whole year and anniversary dinners and one-night stands don’t count!”

“Touche!” Jean replied, taking a sip of his whiskey, “is it rude to ask when your wedding anniversary is on a first date?” 

Eren let out a small chuckle, “No, my last two weddings have been winter weddings.”

“So would that make you a December bride?” Eren asked cheekily, earning a kick from Eren underneath the table.

“I deserve that one,” Jean admitted wincing in pain.

“I’m twenty-six I’m not that old!” 

“I know maybe you weren’t meant to get married until later in life,” Jean said, “that's all I was getting at, I keep forgetting it hasn’t been that long since high school.”

“Yeah, me too. I feel like I've aged over two decades over already!” Eren complained, finishing off the rest of his mimosa.

“I know the feeling.”

“What do you do for a living I feel like you’re already caught up on me. What have you been up to in the last seven years?” Eren asked curiosity, paging a passing waitress for a refill. 

“Well for starters I'm a working stiff,” Jean started.

“Office job?”

“Yup,”

“What happened to culinary school? I thought you wanted to become a master chef or something you used to torture poor Marco with you're butchered recipes!” Eren joked.

Jean laughed along with Eren reminiscing on the good ole days, “Yeah, I did end up going to culinary school I even got to travel around a bit before coming back home,” he paused, “I think you’d like France a boat ride in the countryside this year-long the river Seine is beautiful this time of year. I’d like to take you one day, I know you always wanted to get out of this shantytown.”

“I’d like that very much,” Eren smiled. 

Sasha came back with their appetizers Eren’s refill notepad in hand ready to take down their orders.

“You folks ready to order?” she asked upon arrival. 

Jean looked at Eren who nodded back at him, “Yes, I’ll take chicken cordon bleu.”

“Mmm good choice! And you?” Sasha asked, turning to Eren.

“I think I’m gonna have a big juicy steak!”

Sasha jotted down Eren's request before looking up at the couple, “Alright! I’ll get to ya in a minute!”

“Feeling a bit carnivorous today are we?” Jean asked inquisitively as Eren plucked a toothpick with mini sausage off of the small plate in front of him.

“What can I say I like my meat,” Eren said, biting into the weenie swallowing it with one gulp. 

Jean grabbed a handful of french fries stuffing them into his mouth. Eren smirked keeping up his ostentatious innuendo. Slowly raising it to his mouth, licking his lips sensually before taking a bite. Eren kept this arousing act until Jean got to the bottom of the fries. There were still seven sausages lefts and an entire basket full of stuffed bread loaves. 

“Really, Jean?” Eren said, playing with the toothpick with his teeth. 

“You said we’d split the appetizers!” Jean said defensively the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Uh-huh keep telling yourself that,” Eren said, picking up a slice of bread.

When Sasha returned the third time she came back with their main courses and a refill on their already low drinks. She set each of their plates in front of them putting the bill underneath Jean’s meal and left them to enjoy their lunches! Both Eren and Jean gorged themselves on the food in front of them. 

  
Jean gestured towards his plate with his fork, “Wanna try some cordon bleu?”

“Sure,” Eren said, leaning in to bite down on Jean’s fork full of chicken.

Eren pulled his mouth away swallowing the piece of well-seasoned poultry, “Mmm.”

Jean eyed the bit of meat left on Eren’s plate that he hadn’t carved into yet.

“It’s rude to start, Jean,” Eren lectured, waving his fork in Jean's face, “would you like some?” Eren asked.

“Yes,” Jean gulped embarrassed. 

Eren cut the remainder of his well-cooked steak in half putting it on Jean’s plate, “You better feel lucky, I typically don’t share my steak with anyone, steak is my favorite!”

“Is that so?”

Eren nodded his head back at him, “Yup. When my mom was pregnant with me she ate a whole bunch of steak,” Eren stated. 

“Huh, interesting although I don’t think something like that is genetic I think it’s an acquired trait,” 

Jean responded.

Eren rolled his eyes.

When they were done they went up and Jean paid their bill. They thank Sasha for the wonderful service and bid her adieu. They walked to the corner of the parking lot where they had parked and both got into the car. A wave of silence rushed over the car before they were all over each other. Eren crawled into Jean’s lap straddling Jean’s waist. Jean reclined back gripping Eren’s hips tightly. Eren sat up unbuckling one of his overall straps as Jean pulled him closer by the loops of his belt. Jean was glad Connie talked him into getting tinted windows it allows for some pretty magical moments like this one to happen. 

“You’re such a tease, I love how you’re never satisfied,” Jean moaned as Eren undid the buttons of his shirt, abrasively biting his neck and grinding against Jean’s hips, “there’s something in the way you move.”

Jean clutched onto Eren’s legs, gripping onto the smooth surface of Eren’s skin through the holes of his fishnets leaving scratch marks causing Eren to gasp. Jean slipped his tongue in Eren’s mouth, moving his hand to undo Eren’s other strap, and sliding his other hand under his cream-colored sweater. Eren moaned into Jean’s mouth as he pawed at him; he was like putty in Jean’s hands. Jean lifted the sweater over Eren's head exposing his bare chest.

Jean smirked against Eren skin, taking off his shirt, and tossing it next to Eren’s sweater on the passenger seat, “You make me feel like I can’t get enough cause I’ve had you so many times but somehow I want more!” he said as he continued to work his way down undoing the buttons at the sides of Eren’s overalls. 

Eren smashed his lips against Jean’s lips before he could talk some more. Jean’s arms slithered around Eren’s waist flipping him over in one fell swoop. Eren kicked his shoes off and Jean watched the denim slide down Eren’s legs as he undid his pants.

Eren moaned lustfully into his ear, turning over onto his stomach, “Please be careful ripping my tights,” he asked politely, turning over onto his stomach pushing his ass against Jean’s growing bulge.

Jean looked at the unscathed fishnets pulling on them in two different directions. Eren’s skin popped out in the torn nylons. Jean rubbed his erection between Eren’s asscheeks getting some traction going before pushing into Eren. Eren dug his nails into the car seat one of his arms giving out.

“Are you okay?” Jean asked instinctively.

“Shut up! And don't stop!” Eren demanded.

Jean picked up the tempo buckling his hips at a steady pace taking Eren’s other arm out plowing him face-first in the front seat.

“Jean!” Eren stuttered out. 

“Yeah?” Jean huffed out during thrusts.

“I’m almost there!” he moaned.

Jean grunted and shifted so that Eren was back on top. Eren plopped up and down in Jean’s lap until Eren came all over Jean’s chest. The boys shuffled back into their trousers.

Eren looked up, leaning up to whisper in Jean’s ear “If I give you my number, do you promise to call me?” he panted. 

Jean groaned as the brunette nibbled on his ear lobe, “I’d call you every day on my lunch breaks just to hear your sexy voice.” 

“Good, give me your phone!”.

Jean handed Eren his cellular device and he put in his information. He gave it back to Jean who put it back in his back pocket. The two sat there for a while before Eren grabbed Jean’s shirt, throwing it back at him, put his sweater back on, fixed the straps of his overalls, and crawled back into the seat next to Jean. 

Twenty minutes later of bliss-filled silence they arrived back at Eren’s apartment complex. 

“Don't forget to call me!” Eren reminded Jean as he walked Eren up to his room his arm looped around Jean’s elbow.

“I won’t!” Jean said as they arrived at his door.

“So I guess this is goodbye ...,” Eren said sorrow in his voice.

“Yeah for now! I’m coming back next weekend and we’re doing this again!” Jean proclaimed.

Eren smiled fondly at the thought wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck pulling him in for one final kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3/8/21 - I fixed some small typos that have been bothering me. I have 900 words of the second chapter typed and I started working on a secret dating au where Marco is the main character back in February that's about 6,000+ words. Season 4 hurts my soul. I had to stop watching after episode 9 for my mental health. I've been writing fanfiction to cope ever since I finished season 3. I hope all the 5am fanfic readers out there continue to enjoy while I continue to be indecisive about what I want to post next <3


End file.
